Atherton
=Description= The town of Atherton is a fairly small town located in the northern part of the known world, to the northeast from the Capital of Vaerlon. The surrounding nature is fairly harsh and cold, especially in winter. Because of this there are quite few settlements or intelligent monsters living near Atherton, though wildlife is prospering. As Atherton is located on a fork of the river of thousand rapids, which connects the lake of Nurdhar Thor and the lake called the depths of the water folk together, there are lots of fishers in Atherton who provide some food for the town. The other major group of food suppliers are the hunters who are well-known and respected all across Icesus - Caribous being the most important prey for them. The town buys grain and other food from the monthly "Vaerlon caravan". These food supplies are traded for animal skins and other resources found near Atherton - like copper from nearby mountains or hand-made decorations and other goods brought from the village of Vekkak. Though recently Atherton has become more and more less dependent on these grain caravans as they have managed to raise some grain and other food plants themselves with help from the priests of fire who have moved to the town some months ago to help in building of the cathedral. Most of the folks living in Atherton are humans but there is also a large minority of dwarves because of the copper mines in nearby mountains and there is also a large minority of elves living there. There are also some smaller minorities like halflings and leprechauns but you can encounter a member of any race on Atherton's streets. The people are very tolerant, but the priests of earth are hated because of recent problems with undeads. The priests of water are also unwelcome because of the growing faith to the fire goddess Zrammas. The citizens of Atherton aren't extremely humble people when you are speaking about the religion. Their temple has altars dedicated for all elemental gods, but the priest taking care of the temple is a priest of air. Though elemental goddess of fire, Zrammas has slowly gained foothold as the main religion in Atherton as they have started building the grand catheral of Fire there. Vaerlon's council and the priests of air have made harsh protests against this but still the construction continues. Some years ago Atherton still was totally independent but it had to make a deal with Vaerlon because of the thieves that plagued the town. After the army of Vaerlon helped with the thief problem and named Fenrash as the mayor of the town, Atherton has made more and more cooperation with the Capital. Though some parties in the town had started to run campaigns to free Atherton from Valkor's grasp. Fenrash also had loosened ties with the Vaerlon and worked for the good of Atherton. Atherthon has always been fairly independent, but resently it parted from the kingdom of Valkor and became an independent city-state of Atherton. (NOTE: Atherton has no main guilds so it isn't suitable for newbies) =ASCII Map of Atherton= ~~~~~pppp###I####ppppppp~~~~~~~~~~~~ppp ~~~~~~ppp#......####ppppp~~~~~~~~~~~~pp ~~~~~~~pp###.###.####pppppp~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ppp##W.####.####pp##pp~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ppp####.#B#O#.#N#####pp~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~p##&#...#####.....#p~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~pp###.....#Y##.###.#p~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ...C...........##J.#pp~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~pp###.....#V##.###.#####~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ppp####...####X.###.#%..###p~~~~~~~ ~~~~pppppp##.#A####.K##.###.n##p~~~~~~~ ~~~~~pppppp#.####T#.###.#a#.###~~~~~~~~ ~~~~pppppp##................#p~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~pppp#.##U###G###.#w#.##~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~p########p#ccc#.###.##~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~pp########p#ccc#.###.#ppp~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~pp#####pppp#ccc#.#Q#.#pppp~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ppppppppppp#####.....#ppppppp~~~~ ~~~~pppppppppppppppp#########ppppppp~~~ ~~~ppppppppppppppppp##ppppp##ppppp~~~~~ ~~~~pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp~~~ ~~~pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp~~